


All the Verve of a New Gift

by StealthKaiju



Series: Captain's Songbook [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas, Cross-dressing (sort of), Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Ridiculous set-up, Short and frothy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthKaiju/pseuds/StealthKaiju
Summary: After a mission goes wrong, Kirk is faced with an embarrassing and awkward situation. Luckily his friend Spock is on hand to help because that is what friends do.Inspired by Ida Maria - I like you so much better when you're naked





	All the Verve of a New Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a quote by Virginia Alison - ‘Unwrap me with all the verve of a new gift’

_Oh the clever_

_Things I should say to you_

_They got stuck somewhere_

_Stuck between me and you_

 

Captain James Tiberius Kirk was not a coward.

 

He had faced death, gods, demons, reality-bending aliens, even his worse self – not without fear, but with a courageous audacity that had made him heralded as one of Starfleet’s most respected officers.

 

Except now he was hiding. In his quarters. From his crew. Terrified someone might see him like this.

 

*

 

‘Doctor, what was your diagnosis of the captain when we returned?’

 

‘I told ya Spock, he didn’t let me give a full examination. The scan showed he was in good health, little dehydrated, but he wouldn’t let me check. Kept that long coat on and hightailed it to his quarters like a possum with its rear on fire.’

 

Spock raised an eyebrow.

 

‘Have tried to get him to let me check on him, but he’s ignoring his calls.’

 

‘Have you considered using your medical override?’

 

‘Yes,’ McCoy rolled his eyes, ‘I have considered that. Yet, if I do it automatically gets logged in the ship’s records, and I don’t want to have to do that unless absolutely necessary. Jim didn’t seem ill, he seemed…’ He smirked. ‘Well, if you ask me, he seemed _embarrassed._ ’

 

*

 

_Okay, think Kirk,_ the captain thought, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth to calm himself. _You need help getting this thing off. You’ve tried with scissors, but  the material’s too tough to cut. As horrible as it is, you need help._

Kirk ran his fingers through his hair, running through his options. Not Yeoman Rand – she was a very efficient officer, but no way was he going to ask her to do this. No ensign or yeoman would do, it would place them in a far too awkward position.

 

Bones had seen him in medical situations, even his naked body. But no. One look at this outfit and Bones would just laugh his head off, and mock him for months afterwards about it.

 

The only logical option was Spock. He scoffed. _Of course, great_. Spock could be relied on to do the task as quickly and efficiently as possible. He did not have the cultural conditioning that would make the situation seem humorous or embarrassing. He was a friend, and Kirk trusted him with his life.

 

The fact that he was madly in love with Spock was making everything more difficult than it needed to be.

 

_Enough of this, get it together,_ he chastised himself. He sent a message to Spock to meet him in his quarters as soon as convenient, and under no circumstances to bring McCoy. A few stomach-churning minutes later, there was a chime at his door.

 

*

 

_‘Cause I like you so much better when you’re naked_

_I like me so much better when you’re naked_

‘Are you cold captain?’ Spock asked, eyes assessing the captain’s long grey coat that covered him from his neck to his ankles. ‘The temperature setting is perfectly adequate.’

 

Jim scoffed. ‘No, the temperature is fine. It’s just… I need your help.’

 

Spock cocked his head slightly to the side. He saw that the captain seemed distressed, and waited to see how he could help him. ‘Captain,’

 

‘Jim, please.’ He gave a crooked smile. ‘I’m going to have to ask you a favour, and it’s a bit personal.’ He sighed. ‘When the away team were attacked, and I got taken hostage, they told me to undress.’

 

An emotion must have shown on Spock’s face (a shocking lack of control that thankfully Jim would never condemn him for), because Jim was quick to place a hand on his friend’s upper arm. ‘Nothing happened, nothing… I’m okay, Spock. They took my uniform and two attendants put another outfit on me.’ Jim cleared his throat. ‘An outfit for one of the harem, apparently.’

 

Spock felt both an icy fear and a hot burning rage. How dare they? How could they presume that they could just own the captain? As if he belonged to them?

 

Jim had removed his arm and turned his back to him. ‘So, long story short, I can’t get this outfit off without someone undoing all the chains at the back. Are you okay with that?’

 

Spock raised his hands to take the coat off Jim’s shoulders. ‘I deeply regret that we did not locate you sooner. If we…’

 

‘Spock, please,’ Jim’s voice was soft. ‘You’ve done nothing wrong, and have nothing to feel guilty for.’ He turned his head to smile at Spock. ‘Thanks for doing this, you’re a great friend.’

 

Yes, that was what he was, wasn’t he? A friend.

 

He took the coat from Jim and examined the item in question. It looked to be a green leather-like material that was fastened together at the back by two long chains that criss-crossed over each other many times, looped through many holes in the fabric’s edge. Similar to an old Terran style corset but with a skirt attached. An incredibly short skirt that did very little to cover Jim’s strong, thick thighs.

 

‘I know that the party called for casual dress, but I think this might be pushing it,’ Jim joked.

 

‘Clothes cannot push anything, only the people wearing them,’ Spock replied. It was not one of his best rejoinders, but he seemed to suddenly find it very hard to think.

 

In an attempt to remain professional, Spock clenched his fists then began to unhook the chains as quickly as possible, avoiding the smooth golden skin underneath his fingers. However, he soon noticed a series of small cuts where the chain had cut into the flesh.

 

‘You are injured. I shall procure some salve.’ Spock stepped to the medical supply cabinet, getting out an aloe vera gel and a sanitised wash cloth.

 

‘You don’t have to-‘ Kirk almost spluttered.

 

‘You would not be able to apply this yourself, and it is most logical if I do this for you,’ Spock replied. ‘Unless you would prefer a dermal regenerator? Doctor McCoy-‘

 

‘This is fine!’

 

‘I shall continue then.’ Spock began to wipe over the affected skin gently, then with his fingertips massaged the salve in. The slight citrus smell assaulted his senses, along with Jim’s own scent. Without conscious recognition, Spock took a deep inhale.

 

In retrospect he should have been wearing gloves. Tactile contact with anyone was naturally anathema to him (except with Jim), so usually his Vulcan touch-telepathy was not a problem. Naturally his shields were always in place. However, the skin-on-skin contact between them meant some emotional transference occurred despite those shields; in a similar way to how the Terran palate seemed to crave sugar, something in Spock’s psyche craved Jim.

 

From Jim came embarrassment, guilt but also something far more delicious. Pleasure. Want. Desire. His breath had quickened, his heart-rate had increased, and he shivered almost imperceptibly (which Spock knew had nothing to do with feeling cold).

 

Spock slowed down his movements, putting a bit more pressure into the massage, and was rewarded with a quiet groan from Jim. He let his hands roam all over Jim’s bare back, from his shoulders to his lower back. He skimmed his nails lightly over the back of Jim’s neck.

 

Jim leaned back slightly, closer to him. Spock moved forward, so there was very little space between them.

 

‘The chains are nearly undone. I can help you remove this if you wish.’

 

‘Yes. Please’ Jim whispered, his voice hoarse. His head fell back onto Spock’s shoulder, his eyes closed. He waited as Spock undid the final chains and pulled the fabric down over his hips. It fell into a pool at his feet.

 

Jim was now completely naked in front of Spock. He swallowed, his mouth very dry. ‘I’m… well, I’m out of the outfit.’

 

‘Yes,’ Spock replied, though his voice seemed even deeper than usual. His hands curled around Jim’s waist, one moving over his pecs and the other trailing lightly over his belly and the top of his thighs. ‘I am in no rush for you to be back in uniform.’

 

*

 

‘What? Both the captain and first cannae make the Christmas party?’ exclaimed Scotty, throwing his hands in the air. ‘What the devil are they up to?’

 

McCoy smirked. ‘Pretty obvious, don’t you think?’

 

Scotty raised an eyebrow. ‘Well, good for them, took them long enough. So what have you told the crew?’

 

‘The crew won’t notice. You’re next in command after them, you do the speech.’

 

Scotty looked aghast. ‘What me? I don’t have that fancy way with words the captain does. I’d probably just go “Thanks for all your work. Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, happy new year to everyone. Now let’s have fun”.’

 

McCoy nodded. ‘Short and sweet, to the point. That’ll do fine.’

 


End file.
